Pink is Back
by SpecialK92
Summary: Kimberly comes to Reefside and starts a new life as a history teacher. When she meets Tommy again, everything goes well until Elsa finds a way to turn her into a temporary purple ranger. As soon as a pink gem is found, Kimberly is afraid to accept the powers. Can Tommy and the others help her?
1. Going to Reefside

Kimberly Hart sat in her new apartment and with boxes scattered all over the place. She had been searching for a teaching job after receiving her master's degree at Angel Grove University. However, she had been working at all mall in a sporting goods store. After two years of waiting, she finally found a job at Reefside High.

She turned the TV on to get some news. "No way!" she gasped as she saw four multicolored heroes fighting a woman dress in black and someone in black armor. "There are power rangers here too!" Kimberly had found memories of her ranger day and not to mention there was Tommy Oliver, who stole her heart. He was tall, muscular, had shoulder length brown hair, and chocolate eyes. This boy was also a power ranger. If she didn't go down to Florida, she'd more than likely be married to him by now. Kimberly still remember how her heart broke when she learned the devastating news that her gymnastics coach wrote him a break up letter saying she had met someone else. She regretted that she didn't try to contact him when she learned this news. When she went back to Angel Grove to with Jason Scott for karate tournament, Tommy was with Katherine Hilliard.

Kimberly slowly got up and started unpacking her boxes and putting everything in its rightful place. "Tommorrow's the big day," she told herself as she laid out a pink floral sheath dress, a pink blazer and a high heeled shoes. "It's my first day as teacher." Kimberly still cared about the latest fashion trends and still wore a lot of pink.

 **The Following Day**

Kimberly parked her car in the Reefside High School parking lot and slowly walked into the school. Looking at the school map, she saw her room was 203 which was located on the second floor. She walked through the crowed commons areas. But, there was something that caught her attention. "Could that be Tommy?" Kimberly asked herself when she saw a handsome fellow walk into the school. But it didn't look like the Tommy she remembered. This man had short spiky hair and rectangular shaped glasses. He was also wearing a white lab coat.

The man's eyes locked on her as soon as he saw her. "She looks just as beautiful as Kim," Tommy thought to himself. As he walked up the stairs he observed her. It did look like Kimberly. However, her bangs were grown out and her hair was a little darker. Just as he unlocked the classroom door, the bell for first period rang. "Okay, class I'm taking attendance." Tommy got out the class roster and started taking roll.

Meanwhile, Three students dressed in yellow, red, and blue were running up the stairs. "This was great way to start our morning!" Kira whispered as she followed her two friends to room 213. "The tardy bell hasn't rang yet."

"Dr.O, is taking attendance!" gasped Ethan as he saw Tommy with the class roster in his hand. They slowly walked into the room hoping not to attract attention. He quickly marked off Cassidy Cornell and Devin Del Valle. Tommy came to Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Conner McKnight. "It's nice to have you three joining us this morning." Kira, Ethan, and Conner looked up at Tommy with a nervous look.

"We're happy to be here!" remarked Conner as he took a seat. "I wouldn't want to miss my favorite class." Kira and Ethan glared at him, when they sat down beside him. Tommy insert a tape in the VCR.

"Not that boring fossil movie again!" complained Cassidy as Tommy gave her an irritated look. "Can't we do something else?"

"Please don't give us one of your boring lectures either!" added Devin. "I think I'm going to put my head down and sleep." He put his head down on his desk and tried to go to sleep. However, Tommy grabbed his heavy teacher edition book and walked over to Devin's desk.

SLAM! Devin quickly jumped as he heard the heavy book land on his desk. Tommy quickly handed him an slip of paper and Devin got up and left the room.

"I think Devin just got another office referral," Ethan said in a quiet voice. He got out his note book out and began taking notes on fossils. Conner and Kira just sat there twiddling their thumbs as Tommy opened the door.

"Conner, Ethan, and Kira can you please step out into the hall?" Tommy requested. The three teens followed him into the hall and he closed the door. "Why were you late for class?"

"Dr. O, we can explain," Kira began as she exchanged looks with Conner and Ethan. "We saw tryandrones appear out of no where-"

"And they grabbed a new hot looking woman dressed in pink by both arms," Conner interrupted as he tried to explain. "She didn't see them sneak up behind her. And we couldn't just let attack her."

"Was this new hot looking woman petite with brown hair?" Tommy questioned as he looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Yeah, how do you know about this new woman?" asked Ethan as he watched Tommy blush.

"I saw her this morning," Tommy confessed as he tried to keep from blushing. "Let's talk about this after school." He opened the door and all of them went back into the classroom. Tommy took a seat at his desk and opened a new e-mail from the secretary. He glanced over the list and saw a new announcement. His heart started beating on the bars of his rib cage as soon as he saw that a new history teacher had been hired.


	2. Familiar Person

As the dismissal bell rang, Kira made her way to Tommy's class room. As soon as she reached his class, he was gathering up the essay papers. "Dr. O, I am singing at the cyber space," Kira began as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "And I was wondering if you'd come."

"I'd love to come," Tommy replied while he put a rubber band around the huge stack of papers. "It depends on what time it is?"

"It's at 3:15," Kira answered. "Why?"

"I'm taking a fitness at the Reefside Fitness Gym," Tommy quickly replied as he put his stuff away in his brief case. "I'll be able to make it." Kira walked out of the room. And Ethan and Conner were standing behind her.

"The coast is clear," Conner whispered as he grabbed Kira's hand and lead her way from Tommy's class. They walked down the stair case that was covered with red ink. As they made their way to Conner's truck, no one exchanged any words.

Kira finally broke the silence. "I thought you were going to meet me down stairs," she stated while buckling her seatbelt. "Did you have to go back and get something?"

"You can sort of say that," Ethan smirked as the pulled off the parking lot. "I left my note book in Ms. Hart's class." He noticed that Conner was trying to keep a straight face.

Conner quickly pulled into the nearest empty parking space. Kira quickly jumped out of the truck and headed inside the cyber café. "Conner, what did you tell Ms. Hart?" Ethan asked as soon as Kira was out of sight. "You look guilty."

"I asked her to come meet our science teacher," Conner gulped while Ethan watched his straight face disappeared. The boys walked into the cyber space and saw Tommy was already sitting down grading papers.

"Need some help?" Ethan asked while he sat next to Tommy.

"Sure," Tommy smiled when he handed Ethan a grade book and papers. "These have already been graded. I just need you to record the grades." Haley walked over to Tommy and the boys.

"Would you like to order anything?" she asked.

"I'll take a blue berry milk shake," Ethan quickly stated while he was entering grades.

"I'll take a strawberry Sundae," Conner answered.

"I would like a chocolate Sunday," Tommy replied while he was reading over essays. The small café continued to get crowded as students and teachers walked into the café.

Ethan looked up and handed Tommy back the grade book and the papers. "Everything is recorded in the grade book," Ethan smiled as Tommy put his stuff back in the brief case. Tommy walked over out side to his jeep and put his brief case in the trunk.

"Tommy, you're orders are done," Haley called out as he walked back in through the door.

"I'll carry the tray back to where we were sitting," Tommy said as he walked over to the counter and Haley handed him the tray. He began to walk back to the couch, but his eyes landed on the familiar woman walk into the café. Tommy got side tracked as he saw her walk up to the counter and take seat. "That has to be her." He continued to walk through the noisy and crowded café without taking his eyes off her.

Tommy was almost back to his seat until he tripped and fell. The tray landed really hard on the floor and Tommy landed face first into the ice cream. As Tommy sat up, everyone started laughing when they saw his face was covered ice cream and syrup. "Are you okay?" Haley asked as she pushed through the crowded café. She kneeled down beside him and saw part of his shoe lace on the floor. "I think you tripped over your shoe lace.

Tommy slowly got up and noticed that there was a huge mess on the floor. Conner and Ethan walked over to Tommy with cleaning supplies. "I'll help Haley take orders," Ethan declared as he picked up the tray.

"And I'll help Dr. O clean up the mess," Conner added when he handed Tommy a mop. Ethan headed over to counter with Haley. "Hey, Dr. O, I noticed that you look side tracked when you were carrying the tray over hear."

"I was," Tommy confessed as he was mopping the floor. "I think that I know that new history teacher. If she is who I think she is, we dated in high school for awhile."

Kira walked over to Tommy. "Dr. O, my band and I are going to perform," Kira announced. "One of the band member's was running late, and I had to run next store to buy some new guitar strings since some of mine broke. Sorry about the delay."

"Sounds like this has been an unlucky day for a lot of us," Tommy joked as Kira was tightening her new gituar strings. Tommy looked at the clock and noticed it was 3:50 PM. "Oh, no! I've only got seven minutes to get to my exercise class."

"I understand," Kira reassured him.

"I've got my video camera and I'll tape it for you," declared Ethan as he pulled out his video camera.

"Thanks," Tommy answered as he quickly left the cyber space and drove to the fitness center. Looking at his watch he had four minutes to spare. He quickly signed into at the check in desk and headed to the looker room.


	3. Exercise Class

"I have a feeling that I know that man," Kimberly told herself as she stepped into the pool. She sat at the edge of the pool trying to figure out if she had any connections to the man. While she was waiting for class to start, the same man appeared in the room. Butterflies started flying around in her stomach when she saw him swim over her.

"Excuse me, I just signed up for this class," Tommy began as he felt butterflies swimming around in his stomach. "I have just been told that we have to pick partners for this class."

"I know," Kimberly answered while gazing in his chocolate eyes. "I was getting ready to ask you if I could pair up you. I'm new in Reefside and I don't know anyone yet."

"Sure, I'm Tommy Oliver," Tommy stated.

"Tommy, I didn't recognize you!" Kimberly cried as she threw her arms around him. "I thought you looked familiar when I saw you this morning."

Tommy's heart jumped. "Kim, I thought you looked familiar!" he answered in a cheerful voice as he started hugging her.

A tall woman with curly blonde hair walked into the room. "I'm your instructor, Jill Smith," explained the woman as she took a seat. "I see everyone has picked their partner for the class. In this class we'll be doing aqua jogging, underwater cycling, aqua yoga, riding aqua bikes, aqua walking on water treadmills, and water aerobics. For the first few weeks we will be covering aqua jogging." Just as everyone in the pool was spreading out, there was a loud explosion outside the building. Everyone in the room faced the big window and saw three multicolored super heroes battling tryanodrones and Zeltrax. Elsa was heading in the center with a smirk on her face.

Everyone in class was disappearing one by one as they were finding places to take cover. Tommy quickly looked around and hear heels click together as Elsa begin to draw near to their location. He quickly grabbed Kimberly's hand and he lead her to changing area and closed the door behind him. "Kim, what happened to your side?" Tommy whispered when he saw some blood on her suit."

"I was attacked by those strange creatures when I was buying stuff for this class," Kimberly began. "Those creatures tried to attack me this morning too and three teens came and helped me." She pulled her pink duffle bag out of a locker and showed him her broken heels and shredded clothes. As she was throwing away her destroyed clothes, Tommy opened his locker and pulled out his black duffle.

Tommy got out some bandages and some Neosporin antibiotic ointment. "Here you can borrow these to clean your injury," Tommy stated as he handed Kimberly the first aide products. Kimberly opened her duffle and got out a pink tee shirt and jeans, and disappeared in a changing stall. Tommy grabbed a green fluffy towel and dried off. He opened his duffle and got out his usual khaki pants, black tee shirt, and tan shirt.

Tommy's communicator went off and he quickly answered it. "Go, ahead," Tommy answered as he was finishing getting dressed.

"Dr. O, We were able to fight of Elsa and Zeltrax. Both of them have left the center," Conner explained. "Where were you?"

"I was with Ms. Hart," Tommy replied as he saw Kimberly walk back into sight. "She was attacked by tryandrones before she came to class."

"Dr. O, this is Kira, that was the real reason why I was late," Kira added.

"I figured that," Tommy nervously said as he saw Kimberly's mouth drop. "And I think she's just learned who we are. I'll fill you in later." As Tommy got off his communicator.

"Tommy, you're a power ranger?!" Kimberly gasped as she sat down next to him on a bench. "What color?"

"I'm the black ranger," Tommy explained. He wrapped his arm around her. "I actually mentor the team."

"All of this is happening so quick," Kimberly began she gazed into his chocolate eyes. "I have just found you again after years without any contact. And as soon as I find you I learn you're a ranger again."

Tommy never knew why she wrote the break up letter. Even though it had been nearly a decade he had to know. "Kim, about the letter," he began while taking a deep breath. "Why'd you do it? Did you really find someone else?"

"Tommy, my gymnastics coach wrote that letter," Kimberly confessed as tears appeared in her eyes. "He wrote a break up letter to my roommate's boyfriend too. We still had close ties to our boy friends and he wanted us to only focus on our training. I didn't know about it until he had already mailed the letters."

"Kim, you could have called and told me," Tommy reassured her as he pulled her into his arms. "I would have listened. But, I'm just as much to blame because I didn't have anymore contact with you."

"When I came to Angel Grove with Jason, I was going to tell you the truth. But, you were already with Kat," Kimberly sobbed as she embraced him back. "If she doesn't want me seeing you... I understand."

"Kim, I'm single," Tommy reassured her. "I haven't dated anyone since Kat broke up with me."

"What happened?" Kimberly asked as they started packing their duffle bags.

"She went to London to live her dream as a ballerina," Tommy finally said as he finished packing his duffle. "While she was there, she met another boy who was studying ballet too. She sent me and e-mail and told me that she was breaking up with me so she could date William Hines. In the e-mail she attached a picture of them together."

"I'm sorry," Kimberly responded as they walked out of the changing room. " I hope we can be friends again."

"Kim, I'd love to for us to have some type of relationship," Tommy smiled as they stepped into the hall. He began to blush as he saw the sign on the changing area, when he saw it was for women only.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked in a concerned voice.

"I was running late and I wasn't pay attention to which changing area I went into," he answered as his face turned bright red from embarrassment. "If anyone ever found out, it would be a long time before anyone let me forget it. That actually happened to me in college."

"You don't have to worry," Kimberly promised him. "You know I'd never embarrass a friend like that."

"I know," he answered while they started walk down the hall. "Kim, I think this is a sign of another beautiful friendship."


	4. Friends

Over the next couple of weeks, a new friendship blossomed between Kimberly and Tommy. At breaks they were spotted standing at the end of the long hallway by the window. During lunch, they were seen eating lunch in Tommy's class room. Everyday after school, they walked to the exercise center together every. And during the weekends they were seen at the movies, the mall, or in restaurants.

"Hey, Kim what do you think about us going to the Angel Grove Mall?" Tommy asked as they were walking out of their exercise class. "I haven't been there for ages."

"Sure, I'd love to," she answered. Kimberly got in the passenger side of Tommy's jeep and they headed to Angel Grove. "I haven't been there since I moved to Reefside." Angel Grove brought back so many good memories for them like falling in love as soon as they met, kissing at the lake, their picnics in the park, and their ranger days. But, it brought back some bad memories too such as Tommy loosing his powers from the green candle, Kimberly's power coin being stolen, the Dear John Letter, and when Kimberly and Jason were kidnapped by Divatox.

Most of the way, they didn't say anything. Kimberly finally broke the silence, after they entered Angel Grove."Do you keep in touch with any of the rangers?" Kimberly asked as they were driving down the road. "I have seen any of them since Trini's funeral. But, I still keep in touch with Aisha."

"I only keep in touch with Rocky, Adam, and Jason," Tommy replied as he pulled up in the mall parking lot. "Did you know that Aisha is a veterinarian?"

"She told me that when we I last talked to her," Kimberly revealed as she put her sun glasses in her purse. "She is still dating Rocky." They walked into the mall and both of them were in for a surprise. Rocky and Adam were sitting on a bench talking.

"Look Adam!" Rocky gasped as he saw Tommy and Kimberly walk in together. "Guess who's back together?" Adam looked up and saw his two former teammates walking down the wide hall.

"TOMMY! OVER HERE!" Adam shouted as he stood up.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and the walked over to where Rocky and Adam were. "It's been awhile," Tommy said as both him and Kimberly hugged their two friends.

"Are you and Kim back together?" Adam asked as Kimberly and Tommy sat down next to him.

"We're getting there," Tommy smiled as he draped his arm around Kimberly. "We teach at the same school and we attend an exercise class together."

"And we spend all of our free time together," Kimberly added as she snuggled closer to Tommy.

They watched their two friends blush. "Have you told any of our other team mates that you're friends again?" Rocky questioned. "Aisha, hasn't said anything about it. She'll be glad to see you."

"KIMBERLY!" shouted a familiar voice. Kimberly turned around and saw Aisha walking down the hall with two shopping bags in each hand. She quickly got up and ran over and hugged Aisha.

"It's so good to see you!" greeted Aisha as she walked back over to where Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were back. "I see that you ran into Tommy, Rocky, and Adam."

"Actually, Kim and I came together," Tommy smiled as Aisha put her shopping bags on the bench. "We're friends again."

"Are you dating?" squealed Aisha.

"Not yet," Kimberly admitted as she began to blush. "There is a very good chance we might."

"Aisha, didn't you say they had a sale in Macy's?" asked Adam as he saw Tommy blush.

"Yes, I did. Kimberly do you want to go with me?" she asked while she was digging through her purse to find coupons. "They have a lot of pink stuff."

"You bet," Kimberly replied as she got up from the bench. "Where do you want us to meet you all at?"

"What about the food court in an two hours?" suggested Adam. "Tommy, Rocky, and I can go to the arcade." All of them stood up and went in different directions.

Kimberly was dying to tell somebody how she really felt about Tommy. After the boys were out of sight, she spilled the beans. "I can finally talk about how I really feel about Tommy. The truth is that I want to be more than just friends with him," Kimberly confessed as they walked into Macy's. "My feeling for him are much stronger, Aisha."

"Have you told him?" Aisha questioned as they got a shopping cart and started walking through the store. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you. How often are you with him?"

"We teach in the same school and are in exercise class together," Kimberly began as she felt butterflies appear in her stomach. "You could say we spend all of our free time together. The other day, he asked me if I'd go to the Reefside beach with him. I've been trying to find the prefect swimsuit to wear." They walked into the store and Kimberly saw several pink suits that she liked. Like always she had to try them on to see how she'd look in them.

Meanwhile, Tommy was in the food court with Rocky and Adam. They had been talking about the new team of rangers, until Rocky changed the subject. "Tommy, you haven't talked much about Kimberly," he stated while watching Tommy start blushing. "How do you really feel about her?"

"I still love her," Tommy admitted to his two friends. "My feelings are much stronger than they were in high school. The other day, I asked her if she'd go to the beach with me and she said yes."

Adam and Rocky smiled at Tommy. "Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Adam suggested. "I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

"I don't know Adam," Tommy whispered across the table. "The other day we were at Haley's Cyber Space and three of my students was there. One of them asked how we knew each other and-"

"What happened?" Rocky interrupted. "Did she tell them that you had a relationship with her before?" He watched Tommy as he blushed even more and his mouth dropped.

"Yes, she did," Tommy confessed as he looked around to make sure the girls' weren't in sight. "Then she said we broke up for awhile. She didn't go into details."

"I didn't think Kim would tell them about the break up letter," Adam said. "I still can't believe that gymnastic coach wrote that letter and didn't tell her for awhile."

"It's probably best that she didn't," Tommy stated when Rocky went to order sodas. "They wouldn't have understood. But, Kim said the break up didn't matter anymore because we were friend again."

While the boys were talking the girls were heading to the food court. "I think Tommy will think you're cute when he sees you in that bikini," Aisha said in a cheerful voice. "But, like I said before, I think he loves you just as much as you love him." They spotted the boys sitting at a table. Aisha walked over to the table and took a seat next to Rocky. Kimberly went over to a coke machine and got a Dr. Pepper. As she walked closer to the table she heard something that she wasn't meant to hear.

"Why don't you ask Kim on how she feels about your relationship?" Rocky suggested as he saw Kimberly come into view.

"Meaning that you ask her if she just wants to stay friends, be boy friend and girl friend and date again?" Tommy stated while Kimberly was a few feet away. "Or if she loves me? Rocky, you're right, she probably feels the same way about me."

Kimberly began to feel knots in her stomach because she knew Tommy had been talking about how he felt about her. He either was falling in love with her or was he just wanted to stay friends. Her fingers were crossed that he wanted to be more than just friends.


	5. The Beach

The shimmering sunlight was shining down on the sand making it sparkle like tiny jewels. The strong waves crushing against the shore could be heard miles away. Seagulls were flying around the beach and they were screeching loudly.

"Tommy, what do you think?" Kimberly asked when she walked out of the beach house. "Do I look okay?"

As soon as he saw her in her pink bikini with white polka dots hearts appeared in his eyes. She looked so beautiful and had the prefect body. "You look pretty and sexy," Tommy answered.

"Excuse me," Kimberly blushed. "I think you said I was sexy."

Tommy's face turned red from embrassment. "I didn't say sexy. I meant you look beautiful and attractive," Tommy quickly answered. They locked hands and carried their tote bags over to where Tommy's beach umberella was sitting. Kimberly couldn't help from staring at Tommy in his black speedo swim briefs. He looked muscular and not to meantion cute. She pulled out a bottle of sun screen and a squirted sun screen in her hand.

"Kim, will you help me put sun screen on?" Tommy asked as he spread out their two beach towels.

Kimberly smiled and started rubbing sun screen in his skin. "He's so cute, muscular and handsome. I love him so much," she thought to herself. When Kimberly finished she handed Tommy the bottle.

Tommy squirted sun screen in his hand and started rubbing it all over Kimberly's body. "She's so beautiful, attractive, and cute. I love her so much," he thought to himself. He put the bottle of sun screen back in her tote and stood up. "Kim, want to go for a walk along the shore line?"

"I'd love too," she answered as they locked hands. The conversation that she over heard at the Angel Grove Mall was still fresh in her mind. "Tommy, how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned as they continued walking leaving their foot prints in the sand. "You mean a great deal to me?"

"I meant how would you describe our relationship?" Kimberly asked as she felt the warm breeze swirling around and send her hair in different directions. "Are we just meant to be friends, are we best friends, boy friend and girl, or lovers?" She lead him back to their umbrella.

"I think we're meant to be more than just friends," Tommy stated as he laid down on his beach towel. "That has never changed. How do you feel about me?"

"Tommy it's complicated because I'm afraid you don't feel the same way about me," Kimberly replied as she laid down on her side and faced him. He moved closer and scooped her up in his arms.

"I could say the same thing," Tommy announced as he rolled over on his back and held her in his strong arms. Kimberly laid flat on her stomach and she started gazing into his eyes. Tommy could feel his heart pounding when he felt the next few words trying to escape from his mouth. They had been apart for too long and after all the time they had spent together, he wasn't going keep his true feeling to himself any longer.

"Kim, I've never stopped loving you," he confessed with every bit of courage that he had in his body, as he tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. His eyes began to soften as he asked what he knew would change his life forever. "Do you still love me?" He watched as her eye got watery and tears began to spill down her face. Tommy knew it was either tears of joy meaning yes she still loved him. Or it was tears of sadness meaning no.

"Tommy, the truth is..." Kimberly began as tears were still pouring down her face. She watched her tears land on his face. It was big moment for her and she had been dying to tell Tommy how she really felt about him. But, the words wouldn't escape from her lips. She stared in his warm chocolate eyes as she grabbed his face and started kissing him as hard as she could.

"I take that as a yes," Tommy murmured as he was shaking all over and felt his doubt vanish, as they struggled to catch their breath from their long awaited kiss.

"It is a yes," Kimberly said with confidence as her fears and doubts were disappearing.

"Beautiful, I've waiting for this for a long time," Tommy calmly stated while he was looking up into her beautiful brown eyes. "Will you date me again?"

"Of course I'll date you again," Kimberly smiled as she realized her dream of dating Tommy was a reality once more.

"I'm not going to let you go this time," Tommy warned her while she brushed specks of sand out of his spiky hair. "That was one of the biggest mistakes I made and it's something I'll never do again no matter what happens."


	6. Tommy's Girl Friend

When Tommy and Kimberly walked into Reefside High holding hands word got out pretty quick that they were dating. Tommy had many students ask him "Dr. Oliver, is it true that you are dating Ms. Hart?" Usually, Tommy was a very private person and didn't want people knowing about his life out side of school. One reason was because of his history of being a power ranger. However, this time was different because he was so proud to be dating Kimberly again. So, he confirmed that yes they were dating.

All of teachers in Reefside were happy that Tommy and Kimberly were dating. Well, the only person that wasn't happy was Principal Randall. She had a secret crush on Tommy and wanted to date him herself. Plus, she always thought that maybe someday he'd change his mind, but that idea went up in flames. Randall did anything and everything to try to break them up. She even went as far as letting all of the air out of Kimberly's tires so she'd get fired for not going to a mandatory teacher that was out of town. But, Tommy let her ride with him and he called the car repair shop to come get Kimberly's car. He even helped her buy new tires. Randall was running out of ideas to break them up. One idea popped in her mind and she was going to put that idea in action.

" Dr. Oliver, I've been hearing rumor about you going around school," Randall confessed as she bravely walked into Tommy's class room. Tommy was getting his room picked up for the day and he wasn't paying attention to her. "I GUESS YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! THERE ARE RUMORS ABOUT YOU AND MS. HART! ARE THEY TRUE?"

"I heard you the first time," Tommy swore as he turned around to look at Randall. To be truthful, he always tried to ignore her because he thought she rude, hateful, and dishonest. "If you are talking about me dating Ms. Hart, the rumor is true. I was hoping that within the last several months you would have picked up on that?"

"Are you calling me stupid?! yelled Randall as she stomped her foot. She walked outside his room and punched a locker with her angry fist. "Ouch!" A dent with a red stain was showing on the locker. As she angrily looked at the damage that she did, she looked at her injured hand. It was covered in black and blue bruises, and her knuckles were bleeding.

"I never said that about you," promised Tommy as he walked out of his room and locked his classroom door. "But, you made a foolish decision to punch a locker. You only hurt yourself and you will have to pay for a damaged locker. I suggest that you take some anger management classes to learn to control that hot temper of yours."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES?" whimpered Randall as she pulled a white handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around her messed up hand. It quickly soaked up all of the blood, but the bleeding didn't stop.

"Yes, I did," Tommy confirmed as he watched Kimberly walk down the hall way. He still pictured the days back in high school when they'd roam the halls of Angel Grove High as the class couple. This time, Tommy was sure that they'd be walking down the halls as a married couple within the next year to year and a half. "And while I'm thinking of it, you may to get a doctor to look at that hand."

When Kimberly was half way down the hall, she noticed she didn't have her grading book and papers to grade. A grin appeared on Randall's face and she forgot all about her injured hand. The janitor's room was left wide open and there were tons of things she could use to pull a trick on Kimberly. She looked to make sure no one was coming then she made a mad dash to the janitor's room. She grabbed a bottle of liquid soap that was almost empty. Even though there wasn't enough soap to squirt down the hall, there was plenty for what she had in mind. Randall ran to water fountain and filled the bottle with water. After she shook it a few times, she made her way to the stair case.

The halls were deserted and there was no one coming. A big evil grin appeared on her face as she squirted the soapy water on the stair case and near the stair case. She wanted to make sure that Kimberly slipped and slide down the stairs. "She's going to be in the hospital with broken bones and Dr. Oliver will be all mine," Randall laughed as she threw the bottle of soap away.

"What are you doing?" Randall jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Quickly she turned around it was Tommy. He had seen her standing by the stairs and immediately knew that she did something. "Shouldn't you be getting that hand looked at?"

"I can't go down the stairs," pointed out Randall as she showed Tommy the stair case was cover in soapy water. "The janitor didn't do a good job cleaning the stairs."

Tommy knew better than that. He was no dumb bunny and wasn't going to fall for a prank. "You mean you made another mess for the janitor to clean up," corrected Tommy as he looked at Randall's guilty face. He knew that she was the only person in the school who would be mean enough to do something like that.

Randall tried to keep a straight face, but beads of sweat was running down her face. "Dr. Oliver, did anyone tell you how cute and attractive you look?" Randall questioned as she watched Kimberly walk down the hall. "You shouldn't be dating Ms. Hart, you don't know her too well."

"Yes, I do," corrected Tommy, as he wondered what Randall was going to do next. "She has been one of my best friends for years." There was no way he was going to tell Randall that they dated in high school and broke up. Randall would love to get the juicy news and spread it all over the school. Plus, he knew that she'd be telling them that the relationship wouldn't work.

Randall saw Kimberly getting closer to where they were standing. She smiled as she grabbed Tommy's face and started kissing him as hard as she could. "TOMMY!" Kimberly cried when she saw Randall kissing him. She broke out in a run and ran the rest of the way down the empty and deserted hall.

Tommy quickly pushed Randall away and wiped his lips. That was one kiss no one would want because Randall had bad breath. "I told you I was taken!" Tommy yelled at Randall. He felt anger and rage go through he body. Why did Randall want him so badly? Why couldn't she go out and find someone who loved her in return? As Tommy was catching his breath, he was face to face with an upset Kimberly. "Kim, it's not what you think?" Now fear began to run through his body. He finally had the woman he loved back and he didn't want to loose her again. If she broke up with him again, he knew it would be twice as painful.

"Ms. Hart, he was cheating on you and wanted to start dating me," Randall lied when she was getting amusement by seeing Kimberly looking upset. Her fingers were crossed that she would call it quits with him.

Tommy's heart began to pound as he feared Kimberly wouldn't believe him. She hadn't said a word since she saw Randall kiss him. Taking a deep breath, he knew this was it. Their love story was over. "I trust Tommy, he'd never cheat on me," Kimberly said slowly wanting Randall to hear every word she was saying. "And when you saw me coming, you started kissing him. If you have any common sense, you'll stop flirting with him."

Randall looked at them with anger as her plan failed. She headed to the stair case and due to her anger, she had forgotten about her prank...until she was the one that slipped on the soapy water and went flying down the stairs. "Looks, Randall didn't watch where she was going," Tommy laughed as he saw her land hard on the floor.

"You meant that she forgot all about her prank due to her hot temper," Kimberly giggled as they rode down the elevator. When they got to first floor Randall was being loaded on a stretcher. Randall had injuried her back and she was just moaning and growning as they rolled her to the ambluence truck.

He grabbed Kimberly's hand they rushed to his jeep to go to the mall for their date that Tommy secretly went to a lot of trouble to plan.


	7. Dating

Tommy had knots and butterflies inside his stomach as he drove to the mall. He wondered what he was going to tell Kimberly when she asked why they weren't going to the movies. For weeks she had been wanting to see Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cruse of the Black Pearl. That morning Tommy got up bright and early to go to the mall to purchase their movies tickets. He was hoping that he'd be able to walk up to the ticket desk and purchase the ticket without having to wait in a really long line before the movie started. But, when he got up to the ticket desk, he was told they had sold out of tickets.

 **Flash Back**

_"What am I going to do?" Tommy thought as he sat on the bench to try to think of something else for them to do. "Where am I going to take her for our date?" He knew that she roses, especially white and pink roses. It wasn't valentines day and flowers weren't going to cheer her up. She loved lamps that had pink, white, and green colored led blubs. Every time they ordered something at Ernie's or the Cyber Space, she always ordered a strawberry milk shake. And he knew she loved swimming and soaking in the hot tube. Just then it finally dawned on him what he could do to make it up to her. He'd reserve a hot tub with a Spa Caddy. He'd request to have rose petals and floating candles in the hot tub._

 **End of Flash Back**

"Tommy, let's go get our seats before all of the good seats are taken," Kimberly requested as she got out of his jeep.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy knew he had to tell her the truth. "Kim, I went to get the tickets this morning and they were all sold out." he confessed and was wishing that he told her sooner. "I knew you were going to be disappointed so I've made special arrangements for us to have soak in the hot tube. But, I promise you that you won't be disappointed."

Trying to hide her disappointment, she grabbed her gym bag and followed him into the mall. "What did he mean when he said I wouldn't be disappointed?" Kimberly thought while she could see how nervous Tommy looked. He looked like he was hiding something from and she immediately knew he wasn't telling her the complete story. "What did you do?"

"Kim, you'll see when you get changed," Tommy quickly responded when he they walked into the water spa. The lady at the front desk gave him a card with a room number. "I meet you at room nine." He quickly left the front desk and went to change.

Kimberly walked into the changing stall and changing. "I know he has done more than reserve a hot tub," she told herself while she was changing out of her pink pant suit. She could tell because everytime he wasn't telling her the full story or trying to hide something he always blushed.

A nervous Tommy stood outside of room nine. "I hope see likes this," he nervously mumbled to himself. He felt his heart jump when he saw his princess walking down the hall in a pink swim skirt and halter swim top. "She looks so gorgeous."

As Kimberly guilded down the hall, hearts appeared in her eyes when she saw Tommy in white swim briefs. "Finally, I get to see my princes charming white again!" Kimberly cheered as walked down the hall.

"Kim, I hope you are happy with this," Tommy began as he lead her into the room. "What do you think?"

Kimberly's eyes lit up when she saw white and pink rose petals and pink, green, and white light shining in the pool. She walked over to take a close look and saw the light was coming from three candles that were floating in the tub. "Oh, Tommy! You went to all this trouble for me," Kimberly squealed. She then noticed it had a spa caddy. A waiter walked in laid two strawberry milk shakes on the spa caddy. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"You were worth it," he smiled as they climbed into the tub and started drinking their shakes. "I love you and want to make you happy."

"Just spending time with you makes me happy," Kimberly reassured him as she snuggled up next to him.


End file.
